User blog:NathanComix/Elemental Dinosaurs
Elemental Dinosaurs is a parody of Dinosaur King but with more dinosaurs, better moves, and new elements. In the world of NathanComix, it's one of the best games of Nintendo. List of Dinosaur Cards Fire Dinosaurs Fire Dinosaurs are strongest against Air Dinosaurs but weakest against Water Dinosaurs. * Abelisaurus * Acrocanthosaurus * Albertosaurus * Alectrosaurus * Alioramus * Altispinax * Bahariasaurus * Becklespinax * Carcharodontosaurus * Concavenator * Daspletosaurus * Dryptosaurus * Ekrixinatosaurus * Eocarcharia * Eotyrannus * Giganotosaurus * Gorgosaurus * Mapusaurus * Metriacanthosaurus * Nanotyrannus * Nanuqsaurus * Qianzhousaurus * Rajasaurus * Saurophaganax * Shaochilong * Siamotyrannus * Sinotyrannus * Stygivenator * Tarbosaurus * Teratophoneus * Titanovenator * Torvosaurus * Tyrannosaurus * Tyrannotitan * Yangchuanosaurus * Yutyrannus * Zhuchengtyrannus * Zunityrannus Water Dinosaurs Water Dinosaurs are strongest against Fire Dinosaurs but weakest against Thunder Dinosaurs. * Aegyptosaurus * Agustinia * Alamosaurus * Amargasaurus * Ampelosaurus * Angaturama * Antarctosaurus * Apatosaurus * Argentinosaurus * Australodocus * Barosaurus * Baryonyx * Brachiosaurus * Brontosaurus * Camarasaurus * Cetiosaurus * Cristatusaurus * Dicraeosaurus * Diplodocus * Fukuititan * Futalongkasaurus * Giraffatitan * Gobititan * Gondwanatitan * Haplocanthosaurus * Ichthyovenator * Irritator * Isisaurus * Janenschia * Jobaria * Kotasaurus * Magyarosaurus * Malawisaurus * Mamenchisaurus * Nemegtosaurus * Nigersaurus * Omeisaurus * Opisthocoelicaudia * Oxalaia * Paralititan * Patagosaurus * Phuwiangosaurus * Qinlingosaurus * Quaesitosaurus * Rebbachisaurus * Saltasaurus * Sauroposeidon * Seismosaurus * Shunosaurus * Siamosaurus * Sigilmassaurus * Spinosaurus * Suchomimus * Suchosaurus * Supersaurus * Titanosaurus * Ultrasaurus * Vulcanodon * Wintonotitan * Xenoposeidon * Zigongosaurus Water Move Card Dinosaurs * Elasmosaurus (for Tsunami Super Cannon) * Futabasaurus (for Tsunami Super Cannon) * Halisaurus (for Drowning Whirlpool) * Ichthyosaurus (for Ocean Panic) * Kronosaurus (for Fountain of Youth) * Liopleurodon (for Fountain of Youth) * Mosasaurus (for Drowning Whirlpool) * Ophthalmosaurus (for Ocean Panic) * Plesiosaurus (for Tsunami Super Cannon) * Pliosaurus (for Fountain of Youth) * Shonisaurus (for Ocean Panic) * Tylosaurus (for Drowning Whirlpool) Thunder Dinosaurs Thunder Dinosaurs are strongest against Water Dinosaurs but weakest against Earth Dinosaurs. * Achelousaurus * Albertaceratops * Anchiceratops * Archaeoceratops * Arrhinoceratops * Bagaceratops * Brachyceratops * Breviceratops * Centrosaurus * Cerasinops * Chasmosaurus * Diabloceratops * Diceratops * Einiosaurus * Eucentrosaurus * Gobiceratops * Helioceratops * Koreaceratops * Kosmoceratops * Leptoceratops * Microceratops * Monoclonius * Nasutoceratops * Notoceratops * Pachyrhinosaurus * Pentaceratops * Protoceratops * Psittacosaurus * Sinoceratops * Styracosaurus * Titanoceratops * Torosaurus * Triceratops * Udanoceratops * Utahceratops * Xenoceratops * Zhuchengceratops * Zuniceratops Earth Dinosaurs Earth Dinosaurs are strongest against Thunder Dinosaurs but weakest against Grass Dinosaurs. * Ankylosaurus * Antarctopelta * Chungkingosaurus * Cryptosaurus * Dacentrurus * Dravidosaurus * Edmontonia * Euoplocephalus * Gargoyleosaurus * Gastonia * Gigantspinosaurus * Gobisaurus * Hesperosaurus * Huayangosaurus * Hungarosaurus * Kentrosaurus * Lexovisaurus * Minmi * Nodosaurus * Panoplosaurus * Pawpawsaurus * Pinacosaurus * Polacanthus * Regnosaurus * Saichania * Sauropelta * Scelidosaurus * Scutellosaurus * Shamosaurus * Stegosaurus * Struthiosaurus * Talarurus * Tarchia * Tuojiangosaurus * Wuerhosaurus * Zhejiangosaurus Grass Dinosaurs Grass Dinosaurs are strongest against Earth Dinosaurs but weakest against Air Dinosaurs. * Altirhinus * Anatotitan * Bactrosaurus * Brachylophosaurus * Camptosaurus * Charonosaurus * Corythosaurus * Edmontosaurus * Fukuisaurus * Hadrosaurus * Hypacrosaurus * Iguanodon * Jaxartosaurus * Kritosaurus * Lambeosaurus * Lanzhousaurus * Maiasaura * Muttaburrasaurus * Nipponosaurus * Olorotitan * Ouranosaurus * Parasaurolophus * Probactrosaurus * Prosaurolophus * Rhabdodon * Saurolophus * Shantungosaurus * Tenontosaurus * Tsintaosaurus * Velafrons * Xuwulong * Zhuchengosaurus Grass Move Card Dinosaurs * Oviraptor (for Egg Attack) * Peteinosaurus (for Metal Wing) * Tupandactylus (for Green Impulse) Air Dinosaurs Air Dinosaurs are strongest against Grass Dinosaurs but weakest against Fire Dinosaurs. * Aerosteon * Afrovenator * Allosaurus * Anserimimus * Archaeornithomimus * Aucasaurus * Australovenator * Austroraptor * Avimimus * Bambiraptor * Carnotaurus * Ceratosaurus * Coelophysis * Compsognathus * Deinonychus * Deltadromeus * Dilophosaurus * Dracovenator * Dromaeosaurus * Dromiceiomimus * Dubreuillosaurus * Elaphrosaurus * Eodromaeus * Eoraptor * Epanterias * Eustreptospondylus * Fukuiraptor * Gallimimus * Gojirasaurus * Guanlong * Herrerasaurus * Hesperonychus * Indosuchus * Juravenator * Kryptops * Liliensternus * Majungasaurus * Masiakasaurus * Megalosaurus * Megaraptor * Monolophosaurus * Neovenator * Noasaurus * Nqwebasaurus * Orkoraptor * Ornitholestes * Ornithomimus * Ozraptor * Pelecanimimus * Piatnitzkysaurus * Proceratosaurus * Procompsognathus * Pyroraptor * Rugops * Saltopus * Saurornitholestes * Segisaurus * Sinornithomimus * Sinosaurus * Sinovenator * Sinraptor * Struthiomimus * Szechuanosaurus * Tarascosaurus * Troodon * Utahraptor * Valdoraptor * Velociraptor * Velocisaurus * Wakinosaurus * Xenotarsosaurus * Zupaysaurus Sand Dinosaurs Sand Dinosaurs are strongest against Cosmic Dinosaurs but weakest against Ice Dinosaurs. * Abrictosaurus * Agilisaurus * Anchisaurus * Chilesaurus * Dracorex * Dryosaurus * Efrassia * Fabrosaurus * Fulgurotherium * Glacialisaurus * Gravitholus * Heterodontosaurus * Homalocephale * Hypsilophodon * Jeholosaurus * Jingshanosaurus * Koreanosaurus * Kulindadromeus * Leaellynasaura * Lesothosaurus * Massospondylus * Melanorosaurus * Micropachycephalosaurus * Nanosaurus * Orodromeus * Oryctodromeus * Othnielia * Othnielosaurus * Pachycephalosaurus * Parksosaurus * Pisanosaurus * Plateosaurus * Prenocephale * Qantassaurus * Qiupalong * Riojasaurus * Stegoceras * Stygimoloch * Thecodontosaurus * Thescelosaurus * Valdosaurus * Wannanosaurus * Xiaosaurus * Yaverlandia * Zalmoxes * Zephyrosaurus Ice Dinosaurs Ice Dinosaurs are strongest against Sand Dinosaurs but weakest against Metal Dinosaurs. * Alvarezsaurus * Anchiornis * Archaeopteryx * Avisaurus * Caudipteryx * Changyuraptor * Chirostenotes * Citipati * Confuciusornis * Cryolophosaurus * Enantiornis * Gigantoraptor * Haplocheirus * Hesperornis * Incisivosaurus * Ingenia * Jeholornis * Jinfengopteryx * Microraptor * Microvenator * Mononykus * Oviraptor * Protarchaeopteryx * Rinchenia * Sinornithosaurus * Sinosauropteryx * Xinjiangovenator Metal Dinosaurs Metal Dinosaurs are strongest against Ice Dinosaurs but weakest against Cosmic Dinosaurs. * Alxasaurus * Beipiaosaurus * Beishanlong * Deinocheirus * Enigmosaurus * Erlikosaurus * Falcarius * Neimongosaurus * Nothronychus * Segnosaurus * Suzhousaurus * Therizinosaurus Cosmic Dinosaurs Cosmic Dinosaurs are strongest against Metal Dinosaurs but weakest against Sand Dinosaurs. * Aerotitan * Anhanguera * Anurognathus * Batrachognathus * Cearadactylus * Dimorphodon * Dorygnathus * Dsungaripterus * Eudimorphodon * Germanodactylus * Hatzegopteryx * Istiodactylus * Jeholopterus * Nyctosaurus * Ornithocheirus * Peteinosaurus * Pteranodon * Pterodactylus * Pterodaustro * Quetzalcoatlus * Rhamphorhynchus * Scaphognathus * Sinopterus * Sordes * Tapejara * Thalassodromeus * Tropeognathus * Tupandactylus * Tupuxuara * Zhejiangopterus Infinity Dinosaurs Nathanosaurus is the only Infinity Dinosaur. Go to Dinosaur Fanon Wiki for more information about Nathanosaurus * Nathanosaurus * See list of Hybridosaurs below Secret Dinosaurs Secret Dinosaurs all have 3 moves of their own (the only exception is Trilobite). * Adocus * Coelurosauravus * Dimetrodon * Diplocaulus * Gracilisuchus * Lystrosaurus * Paleobatrachus * Postosuchus * Trilobite Normal Move Card Dinosaurs These dinosaurs are summoned when using a Normal Move. * Ammonites (for Final Fury) * Anhanguera (for Anhanguera Dive) * Dimetrodon (for Recovery) * Drinker (for Hydration) * Gasosaurus (for Venom Fang) * Kol (for Substitute) * Meilong (for Paralysis) * Placerias (for Tag Team) * Postosuchus (for Restoration) * Tapejara (for Tapejara Dive) * Tupuxuara (for Tupuxuara Dive) DS Exclusive * Fire Dinosaurs ** Lythronax * Thunder Dinosaurs ** Medusaceratops ** Regaliceratops ** Rubeosaurus * Grass Dinosaurs ** Probrachylophosaurus * Air Dinosaurs ** Stenonychosaurus * Sand Dinosaurs ** Unaysaurus * Ice Dinosaurs ** Epidexipteryx ** Scansoriopteryx * Cosmic Dinosaurs ** Siroccopteryx * Secret Dinosaurs ** Kaprosuchus ** Yi qi Nintendo Switch Exclusive * Fire Dinosaurs ** Raptorex * Water Dinosaurs ** Archaeodontosaurus ** Kunmingosaurus ** Zhuchengtitan * Earth Dinosaurs ** Hylaeosaurus ** Miragaia * Air Dinosaurs ** Coelurus ** Dakotaraptor ** Halticosaurus ** Sciurumimus * Ice Dinosaurs ** Gobivenator * Metal Dinosaurs ** Nanshiungosaurus * See DS Exclusive Dinosaurs See also https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/262656276/ https://dinosaurkingfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:List_of_Hybridosaurs Category:Blog posts